As conventional art of this technical field, there has been known a tape cassette for creating a printed tape with a release sheet attached thereto. In the conventional tape cassette, a laminate film made of a polyethylene terephthalate film, an ink ribbon and a double-sided pressure-sensitive adhesive tape are separately accommodated in a wound state. The double-sided pressure-sensitive adhesive tape consists of a base film, a first pressure-sensitive adhesive layer at one side of the base film and a second pressure-sensitive adhesive layer at the other side thereof and a release sheet stuck to the second pressure-sensitive adhesive layer. Of the laminate film, a printed side having been printed by the ink ribbon is stuck to the first pressure-sensitive adhesive layer of the double-sided pressure-sensitive adhesive tape. Thereby, a printed tape with a release sheet attached thereto is created.
Regarding the above mentioned double-sided pressure-sensitive adhesive tape to be accommodated in the tape cassette, slow peel strength of the first pressure-sensitive adhesive layer on the base film is made higher than that of the second pressure-sensitive adhesive layer to which the release sheet is stuck, namely, slow peel strength of the first pressure-sensitive adhesive layer is made higher than (1 to 10 N/20 mm) at peel rate of 5 mm/minute. The first pressure-sensitive adhesive layer with the higher slow peel strength is adhered to the laminate film made of the polyethylene terephthalate film.
A printed tape created by using the above tape cassette, however, has had a problem such that a laminate film was apt to peel off from a first pressure-sensitive adhesive layer at an end of the printed tape because the first pressure-sensitive adhesive layer's adhesiveness to the laminate film was still insufficient.
Even if measures for enhancing adhesiveness of the first pressure-sensitive adhesive layer were taken, a laminate film gradually peeled off from the first pressure-sensitive adhesive layer of the double-sided pressure-sensitive adhesive tape with the passage of time. Therefore, an effective solution has been demanded.